Palpation
by BurriedAliveByLust
Summary: Ginny makes a study date and longs for a lost lover...Sequel to Revery


"Ginny, where's your head at? GINNY!," shouted Ron across the Gyphidor table in the Great Hall. She was cutting through a sausage...well at least she thought she was! She was now digging her knife into the the thick, sheen wood of the table.

"Wha...oh! Crap!" She quickly took out her wand and uttered a mending incantation, and the deep scratch quickly smoothed over. "Sorry," she said,"I'm a little out of it..."

"Oh Ginny, Astronomy test is this week, do you need help studying?" said Hermione with a cheery disposition. Hermione loved studying, it wasn't a secret and everyone around rolled their eyes at her book wormishness.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Library around three?" Ginny smiled at her friend as she nodded and gathered her things, leaving the Great Hall hastily as to get to her next class. Ginny stayed and ate a little more, at east thats what she told herself she was waiting for Her true motive, was to catch a glimpse of her ex, a former lover she had taken for granted. As the Slytherin table dismissed themselves she saw her love, between two large boys he walked. He had a swagger that just gave him this air of sophistication, but a look in his eyes that gave him a rough, and cold look. Ginny just stared, watching as he exited the hall All she could think about was the dream she dad the night before, and the things that they did back when they were an item. Standing up quickly, she picked up her things and left the hall to get to class.

* * *

Ginny checked the time, three thirty already! She cursed under her breath as she hurried to the library, she hoped Hermione wouldn't be angry with her. She stayed in her Transfiguration class a little longer than expected because she couldn't leave until she turned her owl into an ink well and back again.

She turned the corner and entered the room, walking quietly to the corner with the comfy armchairs that she and Hermione had often sat and studied at. Upon entering the nook she realized that Hermione wasn't there But a note was written hastily and sloppily on a piece of parchment that lay on a desk. Ginny picked it up and read it to herself

_Ginny, so sorry I couldn't keep our plans to study. Tomorrow at four in the astronomy tower. Hermione_

Ginny sat in an armchair and decided that she might as well start researching so she would know a few things going into it. She opened up her bag and pulled out a book and cracked it open and began reading

Ginny opened her eyes wide and groaned as she struggled to stay awake. Thirty six pages this guy had droned on about the placement of stars in relationship to geographical figures. She was so frustrated and stressed, she had over one hundred pages left and it was already near ten o' clock. She closed her book and threw it onto the big cushioned chair next to her. She threw her head back and let it sit there as she moaned. All the tension was built up inside and she could feel it, then she got an idea.

Quickly she went to the opening of the enclosed area and poked her head out Looking both ways and seeing no one she kicked off her shoes and socks and threw them to the floor. They were then quickly met by her black and red plaid skirt and her top as well. She stood there in her good underwear, white and lacy bra and panties to match, but there was something special about them In the center of the crotch there was a bow, that kept her panties tied together. She at on one of the big comfy chairs and slowly undid the knot. With ease she neatly untied the bow and pulled the slit in her underwear open.

She exhaled heavily, she was nervous, but she knew this would calm her down and relieve all he stress and tension. First, she gently rubbed herself, felling the softness of her shaved skin. She found her spot, and she traced the area around it, slowly teasing herself with a small grin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she penetrated herself with her index finger, going in straight and curving it up, wiggling it around making her gasp. She let her mind wander, and suddenly Draco was with her in her mind, his head between her legs passing his tongue up and down her soft pink lips.

In reality she added her middle finger and cupped her breast with her left hand through. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers inside her soaking wet sex. Back in her imagination Draco has now penetrating her fast and sporadically with two fingers while he ran his tongue over her hyper-sensitive clit. Her dream self spread her legs wider and let out a small muffled moan. She ran her hands through his short, silvery hair.

Ginny was into her masturbation, she writhed and twisted in pleasure as the musky sweet smell of her sex wafted up to her. She smiled and decided to try something, she drove her fingers in deep and twisted them slightly She pulled them out and brought them to her nose. She smelled her fingers which were dripping with her juices. Her crotch wettened itself even more in arousal, she brought her fingers up to her lips and opened her mouth just slightly. She tasted her fingers, sucking them clean. To her it was a delicious mix of musky, tingling flavors that gave her sensations all over. No wonder Draco would happily give her oral pleasure for hours.

In her mind her lover was now on top of her, kissing her neck and chest as he began, slowly to penetrate her with his rigid manhood. A wave of pleasure shot up through her body, sending her mind swirling in pleasure as she, in reality, wildly probed and rubbed herself. Dream Draco was pounding himself deeper and deeper inside, hitting spots she didn't know she had. She gave in, she shut her eyes tight and let out a guttural, yet feminine moan as her sex dripped and caused a dark wet spot in the large rust colored chair.

"Draco!" she muttered at the height of her climax. She continued fingering for a few moments after her muscles released, her mind went back to her dream. Draco moaned, signaling that he was coming and he removed himself from her satisfied hole. He masturbated, finishing himself in a load groan as he shot his load across her ample breasts and milky smooth stomach.

Ginny remembered where she was and quickly slipped her skirt back on, not bothering to tie the crotch of the panties back up. On went her top and her shoes and she grabbed her books and fled the library quickly.

A mysterious, silvery haired figure emerged from the darkness and walked silently to the large chair. He knelt down and sniffed the wet spot as he closed his eyes. Draco's mind went back to that night, he needed her again and he would do anything to get her...


End file.
